kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Takani Megumi
Takani Megumi is a secondary character in the Rurouni Kenshin series and the main cast's primary physician after her appearance. Born into a prominent and dedicated family of doctors in the province of Aizu, Megumi was left alone after the death of her father and the disappearance of her mother and older brothers. After becoming a medically proficient in her own right, she became the assistant of a doctor secretly making drugs for the industrialist Takeda Kanryū. Attempting to escape, Megumi was tailed by Kanryū's men and fled to the protection of Himura Kenshin and the Kamiya dojo. Though hoping to journey back to Aizu to find her family, Megumi remains on call in Tokyo after her freedom is restored in order to support the people who rescued her Appearance A very lovely young lady, Megumi carries herself with a womanly grace. She is always seen wearing red lipstick in contrast to her pale complexion and her shiny black hair hangs straight and neat to mid-back length with layered, shoulder-length strands hanging casually around each ear. When out of her doctor's outfit and cap, Megumi dresses in plain but pretty kimonos, usually in pastels of blue and/or violet. Personality Megumi is known to act flirtatious around men she is attracted to, such as Kenshin. Due to this, Sanosuke and Kaoru calls her a "vixen" (or Fox Lady in the anime) . However, when the situation becomes serious, so does her personality, as seen when talking to and discussing her patients. While held captive by Takeda Kanryu, she had a solemn, almost depressed disposition. Relationships * your mum * Kamiya Kaoru * Sagara Sanosuke * Shinomori Aoshi In Live-action film She played by Yu Aoi who best known for her role for playing Hagumi Hanamoto in Honey and Clover '' and as Hana in ''Hana and Alice. In the movie, she worked with Takeda Kanryū as doctor and witnessed her co-workers were killed. Abilities Megumi is an extremely skilled physician trained in both classical Japanese medicinal practices like moxibustion as well as, more impressively, modern Western practices like toxicology. She very adept at identifying poisons and determining cures and can also treat broken bones and lacerations. Creation & Reception According to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Megumi's visual design is based off of the young version of the grandmother character from the manga Cyborg Ji-chan G by Takeshi Obata, Watsuki's former mentor. Watsuki has claimed that his intent was to create Megumi as a "mature woman" character with whom Kaoru could interact and that he did not have any specific character model in mind at her inception. She first appeared in Watsuki's stand-alone End-of-Volume Special 2: "Rurouni Meiji Swordsman Romantic Story (2)" as "Kamiya Megumi", the elder sister of Kamiya Kaoru and Kamiya Yahiko, but her role in that piece was much smaller and Watsuki himself describes her as having a "lighter quality" than in the Rurouni Kenshin series, where her "earthy quality" would make more of an impression on the readers and her determination would be the vehicle for Watsuki's intended expression of "redemption for one's crimes". Unfortunately, Watsuki felt some disappointment in the resultant character by the time Volume 4 was published, believing that he had failed to portray her in the intended manner. Trivia * Megumi means "Blessing" in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:Kenshin-Gumi Category:Female